Shallow water anchors presently available in the market typically include an objective to lower at least one rod, usually made from fiberglass, vertically from the stern of the fishing boat, into the water, until the rod reaches the bottom of a body of water, to hold the boat in position, and keep it from drifting away because of wind, current or wave action. Available anchors may use hydraulic cylinders or electric motors requiring a hydraulic pressure source or an electric power source to operate the motion of the anchor. In one case the anchor structure is always in an upright position (which can get in the way of the angler) and which lowers the rod vertically into the water very close to the stern of the boat, which is a disadvantage when two anchors are desired to keep the boat from weather-vaning because the two anchors are very close together.
It has further always been the desire of the users of such anchors to be able to reach the bottom in ever deeper waters. Consequently, the manufacturers of such anchors keep increasing the size of their designs, which inconveniently increases the height of the anchors at rest, the height by which they stick up in their upright retracted storage position. For example, if an anchor based on a parallelogram design (see patent incorporated by reference) is designed to reach a depth of, say, 10 feet, its height in storage position will be 5 feet, which is usually much higher than the highest point of the outboard motor.
A further disadvantage of existing shallow water anchors is the noise and vibration caused by its deployment by an electric motor.